24
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. Alex Kelly receives a love letter from an admirer. She would have considered it but it was the last day of school. Is it true or just some practical joke? Can 24 hours be enough to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**24**

**Author: Aingeal0220**

**Rating: PG - 13  
**

**Summary: Alex Kelly receives a love letter from an admirer. She would have considered it but it was the last day of school. Is it true or just some practical joke? Can 24 hours be enough to fall in love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Characters from the OC. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**PART I**

"Wake up lazy asses! It's your last day of school"

Alex opened her right eye, still trying to get over her rude awakening. Sometimes she hated her aunt for being such a loud mouth. Today wasn't something to look forward to anyway. For one, she hated going to school. Two, it was the last day so she thought, why bother?

"Better get ready or you'll be late!"

"UGH!" Alex grumbled reaching for the clock on her night stand.

**6:00AM**

School was ten minutes away. Class wasn't going to start in at least two hours. There was no need to stand up and take a shower if she had that much time. She had her own bathroom so gearing up for shower time is not really a problem. So why was her aunt so adamant of them waking up this early?

"Damn it!" She shouted.

It was a little louder than she was supposed to. She heard footsteps getting louder and louder. In fear, Alex hid herself under the covers. She felt eyes burning her, even though she couldn't see her aunt. Alex knew she was now standing by her door.

"I heard that Alex!"

Alex's eyes grew wide. Her aunt could be freaky sometimes. Did her family have genes on extra-sensory or her aunt was just a genetical anomaly?

----

So you see, Tom Welling is the TV superman and Brandon Routh is the new movie superman."

"So, there was like, an old movie superman?"

Slowly the curly-head boy turned to his companion: His eyes, almost willing to come out their sockets, his mouth, clearly agape.

"What?" Taylor Townsend shrugged.

"You really have no idea about the superman legacy?" Seth Cohen put a hand on his forehead, feeling it throb.

"I like boys. I don't like comic books."

"Then why ask me about Tom Welling?"

"I, kind of, missed an episode. Was wondering if you knew how he looked like on the latest episode."

"UGH!"

"Hello friends." Alex Kelly sat in between them.

"What's up blondie?" Seth asked, giving Alex's shoulder a mock-punch.

"Why are you two hiding out here? We do have our own table by the quad where we can actually see other people."

"Erm… I think Taylor should explain. Have to use the men's room. See you!" Seth quickly stood up.

"HEY!" Taylor shouted but Seth was faster.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked.

"This is what's going on."

Taylor took Alex's hand and gently placed a letter on her palm.

"You're hiding because of this?"

"Yes."

"Is it something in the lines of you like me but can't say it because even if I swing that way I won't jeopardize our… AW!"

The blonde didn't finish her sentence because the flustered Taylor Townsend just slapped her on the side of her head.

"We found it in your locker you dimwit."

"You were going through my locker again. My things can't and will never appeal to you! AW!" Alex replied, sighing at the stinging pain on the side of her head.

"No, you idiot. We had to empty your locker for you since you forgot to. Yesterday was the last day for clearing your stuff out of the locker."

"Was it yesterday? I thought it was today."

"Obviously you don't read bulletin boards or listen to announcements." Taylor replied rolling her eyes.

Alex shrugged, letting out a grin. Her attention turned to the letter. It was all pink and it smelled funny.

"Did you two read it yet?" She asked.

Seth and Taylor can be nosy like that. A sheer reminder of their exploits was a very bad memory of a first and only date for Alex Kelly.

"No. But be sure to share after you read it."

BUZZ. BUZZ.

_Seth: Ryan's looking for you two. Drag your asses here now!_

"What is it?" Alex asked as she watched Taylor read her text message.

"Ryan's looking for us. We better go."

Ryan. Oh Ryan. He's a good friend but Alex would rather be alone than to spend time with him. Yes, they have spent time together as friends, but the duo would always end up arguing. To explain, let us be short.

Alex didn't have to try hard to be popular and intelligent at the same time.

Ryan tried his hardest but could never surpass Alex. He hated that fact.

Enough said.

"I'll just stay here for a while. Read a little."

"Right. Share ok?"

"Yeah… Yeah… Off you go."

Waving goodbye, Alex watched Taylor go back to civilization a.k.a. the campus quad. She settled on the bench and opened the letter. She found a pink sheet of scented paper. The handwriting was very neat. A girl sending it came to mind, but Alex didn't know any girl who would send her one. She began to read and was stunned on what the letter said.

_Alex Kelly,_

_I know it must startle to you find an admirer on such late notice. I was afraid to tell you my feelings. I wasn't sure about how you'll react. You seemed to be this person who was so likeable, everyone was all over you. You didn't have to try too hard to be popular. Your deeds alone made you popular. You're smart, considering you've been on top of the honor list since you stepped in this school. You're friendly, not because you had to have friends. You actually care about people Alex. And that I found endearing._

_Watching you from a far has been a habit for me for the last four years. I was either tongue-tied or down-right mesmerized. A glimpse of you could change my day from worst to simply the best. And though the classes I spent with you were so much less than I could hope for, they were memorable. I doubt you remember me though. You hardly looked my way when we shared a class. I doubt you have noticed me looking at you. You always were engrossed with your books or your friends. _

_Sometimes I wondered if you have ever been in love. I watch you everyday and yet, you don't hold someone that close to your heart. I wondered what could make you look my way and see how I needed you to look at me. But you didn't. There were times I asked myself why not come over and introduce myself? I tried. But my fears got in the way. I wasn't sure if you were ready. I wasn't sure if I was. _

_Before I knew it we're graduating. I have to part with you now. Wait, we can never part. We were never together in the first place. _

_This letter is my last resort. To tell you how much you affect me. To tell you how much you mean to me. And though everything might be too late, it's all I want you to know Alex. It's all I'll ever want to let you know._

_I love you Alex Kelly._

_Hopeless Romantic_

_xxxx_

"Damn… Who wrote this?" Alex asked herself, feeling a little bit queasy.

Who could have written the letter? For all she knows it could have been just Taylor and Seth's prank - A last ditch to have her date someone. Alex Kelly was happy being single and spending time with her friends. Love wasn't really part of the Alex Kelly equation. Love was just this imaginary goal she would know but would not bother to follow. Alex Kelly didn't want to fall in love.

RING! RING!

Alex folded the paper then looked at her watch.

**8:00AM.**

In a huff, Alex was running towards the classrooms. The blonde didn't realize. It was going to be first day of the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

Since it was the last day of class, teachers were a little lenient on students' attendance. However, it differs for the graduating class since they still have rehearsals for the ceremony. Being the class valedictorian, Alex had to set an example. It was another reason why she was in school today. Alex Kelly was known to be carefree at times but she is Miss Perfect among other titles. Everyone admired her. The students looked up to her and Miss Second Best, Marissa Cooper.

Marissa, as her title simply describes, is the second best student in the graduating class. She is the salutatorian, student council vice president, any title only second to Alex. One would think they had a rivalry, yet by some miracle, they didn't. They were civil with each other though it seemed they try to avoid getting in each other's way. They do not involve themselves in arguments with each other. They do sometimes, on school debates but, that doesn't really count.

**8:01AM**

Marissa propped herself on her chair silently. Her best friend, Summer Roberts sat on her right seemingly bored as well. She was here in school spending her last hours in high school sitting on the same desk since the beginning of the school year, waiting for the day to start.

**8:05 AM**

The class' attention stirred towards the door. Alex Kelly had just arrived. With a grin, Alex winked her way across the student body and towards her seat. It caused Summer to roll her eyes and Marissa to giggle slightly.

"We're finally leaving this dump huh?" Alex questioned taking a seat beside Marissa.

"Uh huh."

"Did you receive a letter by any chance?"

"Why would I get one?" Marissa replied, arching one of her eyebrows.

"No reason."

"Class, settle down!" The teacher finally came.

The class dissolved into mumbles and rants of disappointment.

**8:20AM**

Her eyes were weary and she was obviously sleepy. She ran her hand through her blonde locks before making a stretch. She thought about the letter and what it meant. It should be from a graduating student. The line "we're graduating" gave it away. Just then she felt a tip of a pen on her back.

Jodie.

"I heard you got a love letter today." Jodie leaned in to whisper.

"Is it all around campus already?" Alex replied putting a hand on her forehead.

"Hell no. Taylor kind of slipped."

The two didn't know Marissa and Summer were eavesdropping on their conversation. Summer noticed a sad look on her best friend's face. Marissa liked Alex. No. Marissa was in love with Alex but wasn't in track to tell her.

"It's nothing really. I don't even know who it's from." Alex replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Awww… Are you going to the party at Ryan's tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…" Alex turned around to reply but the teacher caught them.

"Ehem." The teacher cleared his throat, earning the duos attention.

Alex and Jodie straightened themselves up and mouthed "sorry."

**9:01AM**

Marissa was doodling on her notebook while the rest of the class wondered why their togas were pink. Suddenly she saw a new message on her blackberry. It was from Summer.

_Summ: Did you hear what they were talking about?_

_Riss: Yeah._

_Summ: Someone likes your blonde and is not afraid to show it._

Marissa rolled her eyes before she replied.

_Riss: My blonde? She doesn't even know._

_Summ: That's why you have to tell her._

_Riss: No._

_Summ: Come on!_

_Riss: I said no._

_Summ: Are you going to let this day end without telling her?_

_Riss: Yes. We've been over this conversation._

_Summ: How could I forget?_

_Riss: She doesn't need to know. I'm attending Yale with her so no reason to spoil my image._

_Summ: Pfft! Fine. If she hooks up with that girl, don't go crying on my shoulder._

_Riss: Who said it was a girl?_

Summer rolled her eyes before sending out her reply.

_Summ: Alex Kelly is gay. Everyone knows that. I think you're the only one in denial._

Marissa read it and faked a smile. Inside she was raising hell angry at who could have the guts to tell the blonde their feelings. She turned to Alex, who as if on queue, flashed her winning smile. Marissa could feel her heart stop and start at the same time - Just like those in the movies.

_That would be some lucky girl._

**9:40AM**

"We're ready for your speeches Miss Kelly, Miss Cooper."

Alex stood up but didn't walk towards the teacher.

"Sir, I think we should keep that as a surprise. I don't want these hooligans to sleep through my speech because they already heard it." Alex spoke up with a grin.

The class dissolves into giggles. Their teacher let out an exasperated sigh. He thought it was a good thing this was the last day.

"Fine. What would your class do then? Rehearsals are not till 1PM."

"How about we just hang out with our friends?" Jodie suggested hoping for some Summer Time.

"I can't have you running around halls interrupting everyone else's class."

"We promise to behave!" Summer replied hoping for her Jodie Time.

"Fine. See you later at the gym."

Most of the students were packing up their things while the others have already left the room. Alex was still on her desk contemplating on the letter while Marissa contemplated about her. Summer and Jodie were starting to cuddle while Seth and Taylor were starting to argue about heaven knows what. Ryan was at a corner silent, but definitely planning something.

Marissa stood up and was about to ask Alex something when she got a message on her blackberry. Alex stared at her confused but later on dismissed the taller girl's actions. There were other things on her mind. The blonde stood up and left the room.

_Ryan: Can we talk?_

The message read. Marissa sighed as she watched Alex's leaving the room. Her eyes turned to Ryan who was smiling at her.

Now this is your typical High School love triangle. A loves B. B loves C. C loves A. If we substitute their names.

Ryan loves Marissa. Marissa loves Alex. Alex loves someone but hopefully it was Marissa.

Ryan did try hard to capture Marissa heart throughout high school. They even dated once. But Marissa knew it wouldn't work out. She wanted some other blonde in her life. It was definitely not Ryan.

"This better be good." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

**9:46 AM**

Alex got out of the classroom, her thoughts still preoccupied by the letter and its mysterious sender. With a small smile, she hurried off towards the library, seeking some peace and quiet. She didn't want to bother her friends, Seth and Taylor about keeping her company. She wanted to deal with the uncertainty of her feelings towards the letter sender. Once she was in the library, she took out the letter and reread it again.

"And though the classes I spent with you were so much less than I could hope for..." Alex read softly.

"Hmm… Interesting…"

Alex was startled from a voice that came from behind her. She turned around to find a known personality. She let out a smile before greeting her friend.

"Kaitlin!"

**10:00 AM**

"Hey…" Ryan greeted Marissa as they met up in the quad.

Ryan Atwood was the star quarterback, only because Alex Kelly didn't play football. He falls fifth to Alex, Marissa, Seth and Taylor in student rankings. Popularity wise, Alex was the most popular person in campus. Enough said. There are some straight girls fancy him and some gay guys. Sadly for him though, the one he fancies likes someone else.

"Hey. What's up?" Marissa took a seat right across him, not wanting to be any closer.

"Thanks for coming."

"Yeah. So, what did you want to talk about?" Marissa asked obviously feeling uneasy with their conversation.

"I'm having a party tonight. Everyone is invited. I was hoping to invite you."

"I got the invitations already." Marissa furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"I was hoping to invite you as my date."

"Ryan…" Marissa put a hand on her head.

They have been over this a number of times. Marissa didn't want to date Ryan. She wanted Alex. He can be stubborn sometimes. These sometimes were the moments Marissa would wish the boy had more sensitivity so she didn't have to say everything flat out.

"I promise you'll have a great time with me."

"Ryan, I can't."

"But…"

"We've been there Ryan. We just don't jive."

"But we can try again."

"I'm sorry Ryan, I just can't." Marissa let out a sad smile and left.

**10:15 AM**

"I heard you got a letter." Kaitlin whispered as she sat beside Alex.

"You too? Who slipped this time?"

"Johnny. He heard it from Trey who heard it from Oliver."

"I didn't tell Oliver anything." Alex replied scratching her head.

"Seth slipped." Kaitlin replied eyeing the letter.

Alex let out a soft sight of disappointment. She can never trust Seth or Taylor any secret. It's a proven fact now. Kaitlin giggled at her frustration though.

"What?" The older blonde rested her chin on the table, pouting.

"So worked up with letters…"

"It's not as easy as you think."

"Really? I find the secret admirer thing romantic."

"Kaitlin, I don't even know who's it from."

Kaitlin Cooper, junior, Marissa Cooper's sister, Alex Kelly's secret best friend. She has a good relationship with her sister and Alex. She's seeing Johnny who is also a senior now.

"Don't get so worked up about it. It's just a note. I'm sure you had your share of admirers." Kaitlin stood up messing up Alex's hair.

**10:20 AM**

"You're cute." Summer cooed caressing Jodie's cheek.

They were at the quad, cuddling under a tree.

"No. You are…" Jodie replied cheekily.

They were about to kiss when Marissa came out of nowhere.

"It has to be Kaitlin!" Marissa threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why would Kaitlin set you up with Ryan?" Summer asked.

"What? No. The letter Summ… She's the one who gave Alex the letter. They go out more than friends do. They always see each other in school…" Marissa started to ramble forcing Summer to stand up and calm her.

"Focus here Coop. Focus. Kaitlin is with Johnny so there's no way she's got the hots for your blonde. I told you to tell her."

"I can't. You know that." Marissa replied frowning.

"You could ask her out for tonight's party." Jodie suggested earning a confused look from Summer and Marissa.

"How's that going to help? I don't want her to know."

"Girls still go out with girls on parties. Group things you know. You can tell them we're going out with Kaitlin and the others. She won't notice. At least you're taking steps right?" Jodie shrugged her shoulders.

"Good idea. I think." Marissa tapped her chin thinking of the pros and cons but mainly where to find Alex Kelly.

**10:30 AM**

Kaitlin already left Alex alone in the library. Just when she thought she finally had peace to think about what she should do, Taylor and Seth walk up to her with wide grins on their faces.

"Hey. Heard you aren't going to the party." Taylor started to ask as she took the letter from Alex.

"I'm just not in the mood to party."

"Right. And Seth is superman." Taylor replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Seth began to complain but Taylor spoke again.

"It was a joke. Duh?" She emphasized seemingly making it worse.

"Just shut it Taylor." Alex replied feeling her head throb.

"You should come, Alex. A party isn't a party without the president." Seth pleaded taking one of Alex's hands.

Alex thought for a while. She turned to look at Taylor and Seth who gave out the best puppy dog look they could.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go. I'll go see Kaitlin." Alex finally let out, standing up.

"Why would you go see the mini-Cooper?" Seth asked confused.

"I'm asking her out to the party dumb-dumb. See you later guys." Alex waved leaving the duo behind.

"That went well." Seth mumbled earning him a slap on the back of his head from Taylor.

**10:45 AM**

At the halls, Kaitlin and Marissa were talking about Alex's location.

"She was in the library. I doubt she'll still be there." Kaitlin shrugged her shoulders and watched Marissa frown in disappointment.

"You can try looking for her there." Kaitlin rubbed her sister's trying to soothe her tiredness.

"This isn't going to work out. I can't and I know I won't be able to ask her out even if it's a joke." Marissa let out a deep sigh.

"Well try to wear your sweetest smiles because here she comes."

"Hey Kaitlin. Hi Marissa." Alex spoke with a smile on her face.

"Hi Alex." The sister replied in unison.

"Right…" Alex smiled before continuing on.

"Kaitlin, can you go with me to Ryan's party tonight?" Alex asked turning to Kaitlin.

Kaitlin turned to Marissa who was about to hyperventilate. She knew she had to act fast.

"I'm going to the party with Johnny. Marissa's not going with anyone though. You could go with her." The young Cooper replied, smiling at her friend.

"How about it Marissa?" Alex turned to the other Cooper girl who appeared to be like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well how about it sis?" Kaitlin gave Marissa a light nudge bringing her back to her senses.

"Ah. Sure why not?" Marissa forced out a smile.

She actually felt she was going to faint in front of Alex Kelly.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART IV**

**11:00 AM **

Lunch break and the whole senior battalion were taking the cafeteria by storm. The pre-graduation party at Ryan's was the talk of the town.

But!

It wasn't being talked about by a certain table right by the end of the hall.

"Well… At least she asked you out." Summer ate her sandwich nonchalantly.

She did hate mustard.

Her best friend, Marissa, was a different story though.

"I'll always be second choice. I mean I can't even make her ask me first before my sister." Marissa sighed resting her chin on the table.

She felt embarrassed. She felt nervous.

Well, ok.

She felt deeply disappointed with the fact that Alex Kelly asked Kaitlin to accompany her to the party later that night. Your own sister gets ahead of you. How would you feel if it happened to you?

That's right. It sucks the hell out of your ego and your self esteem.

"You know, all you had to do was ask her out. Or… At least told her you liked her. You hardly talked to her. How was she supposed to ask you?" Summer patted her friend's back.

"But Kaitlin? Why Kaitlin? They don't even go to class together."

Summer pretended to think before making a reply.

"They shared a room on a school field trip? They play together on the soccer team? They're the Junior-Senior tandem for Math quiz bees… Her boyfriend, Johnny, surfs with Alex. They have lots of things in common."

"And Alex and I don't?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"When was the longest conversation you had with her?"

"Today. In class. Besides she's been my seatmate since freshman year." Marissa retorted obviously in a defensive mode.

"Yes! Freshman year. And she doesn't even know you like her since then. You forced yourself to date Ryan. For all we know she thinks you're straight as a ruler." Summer rolled her eyes.

**11:15 AM **

Alex Kelly lounged under a tree in the school quad. She was still reading and rereading the letter she got. Though with her facial expression, Alex was definitely cool and composed. Inside she was beginning to get confused.

"Why would she write me a letter now if that's the only thing she wants to say?" Alex mumbled to herself.

Her eyes were starting to burn because of the partial heat of the impending summer wind. She didn't feel any better since she had forgotten her lunch bag. Her stomach was starting to growl. Worrying over her secret lover didn't help either.

Just then, a sign of hope walked towards her.

Volchok with a plastic-full of McDonald's goodies.

"Yo! Seems like you need some company here El-Presidente. Here's a quarter pounder just for you."

Volchok. Resident goon. More specifically, Alex's goon. He's not the typical bully. Bullying the bullies are his best suits.

"Thank you. Now, I have fewer things to worry about." Alex smiled taking a quick bite.

"Woah! Who's worrying you boss? Let me at them! Let me at them!" Volchok replied punching his own palm for added measure.

Ah… The wonders of a testosterone induce body with the will to protect a lovely maiden. How great is that?

"Easy boy. We're graduating. We don't want to miss graduation now."

Volchok nodded obediently. He always trusted Alex. The blonde was the reason he wasn't going to summer school.

"I'd like you to do something for me though." Alex continued as Volchok nodded once more.

"I want you to get surveillance tapes of the past 2 weeks around my locker. Are there any?" Alex rubbed her chin trying to remember if there were indeed security cameras around their side of the lockers.

"There's one in the east side of that hall. Thing is, boss, it's a bit far. I doubt we'll see a face. What's this about?"

"I'll tell you when I get more info. Run along now. I need those tapes."

"Aye! Aye! Mon-Capitan!"

"Did you just demote me?" Alex replied raising an eyebrow.

"NEVER!" Volchok stood up making a mock salute.

He took off and left Alex to contemplate more.

**11:30 AM **

The person stood by the window, eyes still looking at the blonde who was alone. The person sighed. At least now, Alex Kelly would find something or someone worth remembering.

**11:45 AM **

Most of the juniors were now out and about in the cafeteria, creating some sort of space issues. Kaitlin Cooper, however, didn't have that problem. Taking her tray, she went straight to the table right by the end of the hall.

"What's up?" She beamed only to receive a glare from her sister.

"Don't mind her. She's just jealous because Alex asked you first." Summer explained receiving a glare from Marissa as well.

"You're going out with her. What's the big deal about whether or not she asked me first?"

"She asked you first." Marissa blew away strands of her hair.

"So? We're friends. You, on the other hand, didn't even like to talk to her."

"I do want to talk to her." Marissa whispered.

"Oh yeah? How about that time I invited her to dinner and you faked sick because you felt you weren't pretty enough? She told me she felt bad. She thought she was the reason you didn't want to eat dinner. She thought you didn't want to spend time with your family because she was around!"

Marissa pouted. She was always scared of her feelings. There were times she thought they were wrong. There were times she thought they were too much to be real. There were times she just wanted to sink into her own world and watch the others through a giant telescope. Much like stars.

Rolling her eyes, Kaitlin didn't have to think twice. She pulled her sister near her and gave her a hug.

"She's my friend. That's why she asked me out. You're an acquaintance. For all we know she would have asked you but took my feelings in consideration first. Just in case, Johnny wasn't taking me. This is your chance now sis. You can't just sit here and feel sorry for yourself. You can still tell her how you feel. How you felt. It isn't over yet. Who knows? You're going to be roommates in college. You might hook up with her right?" Kaitlin whispered feeling Marissa's tears on her shoulder.

"Uh. Riss. Try not to cry too much on my shoulder. It's Dolce and Gabbana. Mom will kill me."

**12:45 PM **

Alex was already back at the gym reading the graduation program. It was only 15 minutes before the rehearsals and she needed to make sure there were no items forgotten. Today was their general practice. It should flow like the real thing.

BEEP! BEEP!

_Volk: Boss, got some good news and some bad news. _

Alex read her blackberry with cold hands. This was going to be big.

_Alex: Bad news first. _

_Volk: I didn't have time to search all the tapes for the two weeks you told me. _

_Alex: The good news? _

_Volk: I only had time to scan one tape. Two days before clearance day. I saw someone drop something which looked like a piece of paper on your locker. _

_Alex: Who? _

_Volk: I couldn't make out the face but it's a boy._

Oh goodie…


	5. Chapter 5

**PART V**

**1:15 PM**

Alex read silently as she leaned against a backstage column. She was currently reading the opening remarks she was supposed to talk about after the graduation march. Her concentration was half given to the piece she was supposed to be memorizing. Actually, it was a piece which she was supposed to have memorized already. Of course there were a lot of things going around that was keeping Alex Kelly's mind. Sadly though, the girl beside her wasn't the reason.

Well…

Not yet anyway.

"Umm…" Marissa let out from beside her.

The poor girl could only stare and mumble sounds.

Sounds. Not words. Sounds.

She cursed herself for her inhibitions. Marissa Cooper is a smart and beautiful girl. She didn't have trouble talking to Alex Kelly before.

Well…

If equations, computations, speeches or rebuttals were actually conversations.

The blonde gave her a sweet smile then turned to her piece once more. Marissa thought it was cute. But silence was still evident between them. Alex Kelly didn't seem to mind. It was taking her forever to find some sort of focus so she could memorize the damn opening remark.

"Should I pick you up earlier?" Alex asked out of nowhere.

She was tired of worrying about her piece, her admirer and probably her pending graduation. Alex Kelly doesn't dissolve into sulking. She had the answer to everything.

A few seconds later, Alex still received no answer. She turned to the brunette who was obviously flustered. She chuckled. It was really an emotion she rarely seen Marissa Cooper in. She frowned realizing the fact that she didn't really gave time to notice the other Cooper girl. She was too engrossed with everything else that she failed to notice the brunette had beautiful eyes.

"I'll pick you up. I think we should have dinner… Spend a little more time… I'm sure that's…" Alex said with a smile as she stared at the paper once more.

She turned just in time to find Marissa Cooper fainting.

The blonde caught Marissa in her arms. She could only smile.

"I suppose starting off by taking you to the school nurse would make it more romantic."

**1:20 PM**

The person was seating on a seat, faraway from the stage. People around didn't really care much if Alex Kelly finally had a so called love life. Marissa's infatuation with the blonde didn't steer rumors as well.

In the end the person thought the plan worked. All the person had to do was to wait and see if things would work themselves out.

**2:30 PM**

Everything seemed blurred and Marissa still felt weak. Where was she? Was she in heaven? It certainly felt a little colder. Was she dead?

"Hey…"

She heard a soft voice say. Marissa couldn't place who it was. She tried but she was too tired to process everything around her. Next thing she realizes, she blacked out once more.

**4:00 PM**

Marissa opened her eyes and found her best friend beside here. She looked around and found Alex nowhere in sight.

"Feeling better?" Summer asked placing a hand on her best friend's forehead.

Marissa silently nodded; her eyes saddened realizing she fainted while Alex Kelly was talking to her.

"Alex brought you here… She just had to finish her part of the practice. She told me she'll take you home later." Summer smiled.

"She did?"

"Of course. We better think of the attire you're going to wear. It's your first date."

"It is?" Marissa asked, surprise written all over her face.

"You didn't hit your head by any chance right? Alex said she caught you before you could hit the floor."

**4:05 PM**

Alex sat on a bench in a quad after rehearsals. She was planning her night with Marissa, a task that took away her attention from the love letter.

"Boss! What's up with the brochures?" Volchok sprang up from behind her.

"Nothing much. Just planning dinner out before the party."

"Got some info from the sophomore geekazionds…" The boy started but Alex raised her arm to stop him.

"What did I tell you about name calling?"

"Sorry boss. They heard a girl mention something about sending you a letter just by the lab. Thing is they were just eavesdropping from the inside so they didn't see who it was."

"Thanks."

The boy grinned and fixed his collar. A few minutes later the two were joined by Seth and Taylor.

"Heard you're taking Marissa out to dinner…" Taylor spoke up earning a nudge from Seth.

"Yeah… I'm still thinking of what restaurant to take her."

"My aunt's diner. I know it's not fancy but I promise you'll both enjoy the food. OI!" Volchok suggested earning a slap from Taylor.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Volchok." Alex smiled setting aside the brochures.

"Better get going. Case you're going boss. I'll let my aunt reserve you the best seat." Volchok stood up grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks." Alex replied with a smile.

"Soo… You're going out with Marissa…"

"Yes. For the nth time Seth."

"She's pretty…" Seth sighed dreamily.

"I know Seth."

"You don't like Marissa?" Taylor asked.

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. Not like that. I mean… She's pretty… She's intelligent…" Alex rambled then turned to his friends who were staring at her.

"What?" Alex stopped and asked.

"You like her?"

"Like I said she's nice, pretty…"

"Alex…" Taylor grinned, placing hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Stop rambling. Yes or no, Alex." Seth grinned too.

"Maybe." Alex replied checking her watch.

"Got to go." The blonde added before running towards the school clinic.

"OW! COME ON!!!" Seth and Taylor shouted, but ended up smiling in the end.

**4:15 PM**

Marissa rubbed her forehead as she lay still in bed. Summer was fixing her bag on a corner when Alex Kelly made an appearance.

"Hey… You're awake…" Alex smiled turning to Summer.

"I'll take it from here."

"Take care of her. Bye Coop." Summer waved taking her bag with her.

Marissa could only stare at the blonde. Her heart was beating so much she could hardly contain it. The moment of silence and serenity was rudely interrupted when Marissa's stomach started to growl rather loudly.

Blushing, she looked up to Alex who was now giggling.

"I guess we have to grab a bite before I take you home." Alex said softly taking Marissa's hand.

"I promise to make it your while Miss Cooper." The blonde added, giving her a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART VI**

**4:30 PM**

"I hope this diner is alright for now. I'll take you to somewhere else for dinner later." Alex spoke up taking Marissa's hand.

Marissa didn't feel any better though. The butterflies in her stomach were doing overtime and her mouth decided they couldn't speak.

"Burgers are great here." Alex added still not getting a reply from Marissa.

The blonde smiled but at the back of her head, she was screaming what the hell was her problem. She can't seem to make Marissa comfortable. In all her days that wasn't a fact. She could make people comfortable around her. Why can't she do it for Marissa.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked out loud, startling Marissa who just sat on the booth.

The brunette shook her head violently.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me for the rest of the day. Kaitlin has a date and I can't find another decent person to accompany me." Alex smiled once more as she took a seat opposite Marissa.

"I'm decent?" Marissa squeaked out.

_Finally a word from the goddess' mouth! Goddess? Goodness Kelly you're not thinking straight..._

_Right... I'm not thinking straight. Where have I read that joke before?_

Alex shook her head.

"I'm not?" Marissa squeaked out again.

"No. I mean yes you are decent. Of course you're decent." Alex waved her hands nervously in front.

She was rambling. She was babbling.

She was unsure. She was uncertain.

_Great._

She thought to herself. Marissa Cooper just reduced Alex Kelly into an idiot without doing much.

_What changed?_

Alex asked herself taking a menu from the waitress. She searched for a good burger and glanced to see Marissa sitting quietly across her.

"What will you have Riss?" Alex asked, mentally kicking herself afterwards.

_Nicknames already Kelly? You're fast._

The blonde thought to herself.

"I'll have what you'll have." Marissa replied with a faint smile.

Miss Cooper was nervous and unsure. The butterflies aren't helping her much either.

"We'll have two of these and sodas please." Alex ordered as the duo dissolved into silence once more.

A glance here.

A glance there.

They seemed to be feeling awkward with the other but neither said anything about it.

A small smile here.

A small smile there.

Marissa felt she had to talk to Alex about something or anything. She didn't really want to spoil her chances just by keeping her peace.

Hehe. Peace.

_At least make a conversation, goddammit!_

Her head screamed. Marissa closed her eyes for a brief moment then let the butterflies fly away. She drank a gulp of soda before engaging to the netherworld of the unknown.

"Heard you got a love letter." Marissa started, her voice evidently unsure.

"Yeah. Nothing fancy, like most people in school say."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure." Alex replied taking the letter out.

Marissa took the letter and silently read it. A small smile crept out on her lips then gave back the letter to the blonde.

"She really likes you."

"Yeah. Enough to make my last day weird."

"Sorry…" Marissa bowed her head and stared at her burger which arrived just in time.

"No. You're not part of the weird. I mean you're not weird. Actually, it's nice to finally spend time with you." Alex tried to ease her embarrassment but to no avail.

_Idiot. Lay out everything so she could freak out why don't you._

She heard her head screaming once more. Alex Kelly going gaga over Marissa Cooper.

It was a good thing the school paper wasn't doing an issue now.

**5:00 PM**

"I thought you said you were in love with her?"

"I am."

"Then why did you do that? If you love her, why did you push her away from you and not pull her to you?"

"Because I love her."

"You love her? You love her enough to be with someone else?"

"No. I love her enough to see her happy."

"What makes you think she's going to be happy with Marissa? What makes you think Marissa is going to be happy with her?"

The blonde girl turned to the blonde boy.

"I know so, Ryan. I know so."

**5: 40 PM**

Marissa leaned her back against the booth and drank the last bit of soda in her glass. She rubbed her tummy and thanked the heavens for filling it up.

"Do you want more?" Alex asked with a cheeky grin.

"No thanks. I'm full."

Alex smiled and took her wallet out to pay for their meal.

"Here. This is for my part of the bill."

"No." Alex pushed Marissa's hand away.

"I said I'll treat you today. No complaints." The blonde winked and paid their bill.

Marissa smiled back feeling a little less nervous now. Maybe she just needed a little more time to get used to Alex. Maybe she'll be able to tell her soon.

"I'll take you home." Alex offered moving out of the booth.

"No. I can walk. You can just pick me up later." Marissa smiled big realizing she made a whole two sentences reply worth of more than six words.

She didn't realize it made Alex feel at ease too. The blonde was happy to note that Marissa Cooper wasn't fainting or giving her one word replies anymore.

"Alright. I'll be there by seven." Alex replied rubbing her hands.

She felt a little cold. Was the diner's aircon set on high? She wouldn't know.

"Don't you think that's a little late?" Marissa looked at her watch.

**5:45 PM**

"Oh…" She added realizing they have been in the diner for more than an hour.

Not that she was complaining.

"Seven then." Alex smiled and took a bow.

"I'll see you later Miss Cooper." The blonde added before making her exit.

Marissa sat there on the booth - Her mouth a little bit open.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART VII**

**6:15 PM**

"What do you think I should wear? Skirt? Pants?"

Marissa was almost at her wits end. Who knew preparing for a date was hard. Well, it wasn't really that hard when she dated Ryan. Maybe the fact that she liked Alex was making her anxious and more over unsure. Luckily, Summer and Kaitlin were around to help her.

They received some sort of comedic entertainment in return.

"I think the skirt will do perfectly." Jodie suggested out of the blue.

She was rummaging through the clothes with the other girls.

"Right. If my sister was a slut, something she's definitely not."

"Skirts make your legs look sexy. Marissa's not slutty. I just want Alex to notice her a little bit more. AW!"

"Marissa, take the pants. We don't want you to be too accessible." Summer glared at her girlfriend who replied with a shrug.

Ever so suddenly, Jodie decided to go to her second favorite room in the Cooper house, the kitchen.

Her most favorite room was the guest room.

"You should tell her not to be pervy around her friends. It's…" Marissa thought of the word but couldn't quite place it.

"Creepy? Disgusting? Demented? Certainly psycho." Kaitlin replied with a shiver.

She thought of herself with kinky Jodie taking advantage of her innocent state.

Right…

Innocent…

**6:15 PM**

She watched as Alex Kelly suited up for her date. The date was good enough reason for her to drop by. Seth and Taylor already gave her the go ahead about who the date was. They assumed that Alex would have trouble telling her.

They were right.

Things were silent as she watched Alex finish up with her outfit.

"It's Marissa…" She finally heard the blonde mutter.

She let out a smile and continued to watch her friend.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Alex turned to her, fully dressed.

The blonde was looked gorgeous.

"Was she who sent you the letter?"

"No…"

"Then why are you in a date with her?"

"I asked her out."

"Why not go out with the letter sender?"

"I don't know her. Besides, she said it was enough that I know she loved me. As it turns out, I have a thing for Marissa Cooper." Alex plopped next to her.

The blonde didn't get a reply. She turned to the blonde next to her and asked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're cute when you're in love."

"Stop teasing me Lindsay. I'm not in love with Marissa."

"Well, not yet."

"Well, it's making me confused."

"How so, Miss Kelly?" Lindsay turned to side to face her friend.

"If I do pursue Marissa, yes, she's nice and all but what if she never loves me back? I mean, someone already loves me. Why not love those who love me? What if I lose the chance to get to know someone who already loves me?"

"Does that person want you to love them back?"

"I… I don't know… She didn't say…" Alex had a small smile on her face.

Lindsay knew the blonde was simply frustrated now.

"You know what, if that sender really loved you, they would have written their name? I mean, for all we know they're just making look away from the obvious."

"Huh?"

"Marissa Cooper is into you."

"You're joking…"

"I'm not. She's been into you since… forever. Maybe Ryan wants you to look away from her. After all, you'll be seeing each other after high school. You two are going to the same school."

"Marissa isn't INTO me. She's straight. She dated Ryan."

"Now she's dating you."

"That's…" Alex stopped to think.

She was indeed going on a date with Alex. But it was just a friendly date.

"She's going as a friend."

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

**7:00 PM**

"Aren't you coming?" The boy asked as he combed his curly hair.

"Nope. I'd rather stay here." She smiled resting on her couch.

"Wouldn't you want to see the fruits of your labor?"

"Knowing that relationship is starting to bloom is enough for me. I know Alex won't let Marissa go just like that."

"Are you sure?" Her other friend asked.

"Lindsay made sure Alex looks for Marissa and Marissa only. I'm sure what we did was enough."

RING! RING!

The boy moved out of the living room and took the call. The two girls stayed silent knowing it was one of their cohorts.

"The mini-Cooper just called." Seth emerged from the kitchen.

"Alex just picked Marissa. They're on their way to the party. We should go too." He added waving goodbye to his friend.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine here?"

"I'm Anna Stern. I'll be fine." She smiled and gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek.

_7:00 PM_

_Two days before clearance day  
_

"_I want you to put this on her locker."_

"_Why?" Seth asked rubbing the back of his head._

"_I need to do something for Alex."_

"_A love letter?" The boy's eyes threatened to pop out with his surprise._

"_It's a love letter alright. But, Kaitlin wrote it."_

"_The mini-Cooper?"_

"_Well… She likes Alex. But, she knows Marissa likes her, very much."_

"_The mini-Cooper is setting herself aside."_

"_They both mean a lot to her."_

"_Wait… Wait… What if Ryan finds out? He'll freak!"_

"_I promised Kaitlin I'll take the fall. No one else should know. Kaitlin doesn't even want Summer to find out. Let alone Marissa and Alex."_

"_Fine. I'll do it. Taylor would ask a lot though."_

"_I'll tell her about it. We need her to help too. Keep this secret, Seth."_

"_I promise." _

_11:20 AM_

_Earlier today_

"_Hey, I'm going to go ahead." _

"_Take care, Kaitlin."_

_She smiled and went out of the Cafeteria. The walk back to the classroom was uneventful. She thought of Alex and Marissa. _

"_This is the right thing to do." She let out a sad smile and turned see Alex out at the school quad._

"_I love you, you know. But what I feel isn't what you feel deep inside. You love me because I am there for you. Not because you loved me like a lover would. You look at me like I was the sister you never had. Yet, unconsciously, you look at my sister, with a love that I can't even describe."_

_Kaitlin walked away. _

_1:20 PM_

_Earlier today_

_Kaitlin quietly watched the graduates take their seats. She knew Marissa was alone with Alex backstage. _

_BUZZ. BUZZ._

_Anna: Ryan's asking about the letter. _

_Kait: I can't have Johnny learn about it from him._

_Anna: I'm going to make up excuses. Don't worry. You can just sit down and relax._

_Kait: Thanks…_

_Anna: You love her too much to let her go, you know that right?_

_Kait: My sister would be happy… They would be happy… That's enough…_

_5:00 PM _

_Earlier today_

"_I thought you said you were in with her love her?" Ryan asked almost screaming to her ear._

_She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It would blow her cover. She wouldn't have that._

"_I am."_

"_Then why did you do that? If you love her, why did you push her away from you and not pull her to you?"_

"_Because I love her."_

"_You love her? You love her enough to be with someone else?"_

"_What makes you think she's going to be happy with Marissa? What makes you think Marissa is going to be happy with her?"_

_Anna turned to Ryan with annoyance in her eyes._

"_I know so, Ryan. I know so."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

**8:00PM**

The drive was fairly silent and Marissa was starting to freak out. Helplessly, she was already fidgeting on her seat. She didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation. It was something she was good at, public relations. Apparently her talent is wasted on one known as Alex Kelly.

The blonde didn't notice this. She herself felt a little awkward too. They haven't been spending this much time together. They never really did for that matter. But Alex was a little different than Marissa. When she noticed Marissa was having a hard time composing herself on her seat, Alex did what she did best: talk.

"So, you look really nice," Regretting the first words, Alex continued on.

"Not that you don't look nice all the time…" Letting out an exasperated smile she mentally kicked herself.

Kelly you better have a line friendlier than that. You call that an icebreaker? Really Kelly?

"Thanks you look nice too, Alex."

And then there was silence.

Marissa's eyes hovered on anything but Alex Kelly.

Meanwhile, the other girl went back to concentrating on her driving still scolding herself silently.

In a way, both girls thought the other might be dreading the decision they have made.

Marissa bit her lip, and Alex just breathed out.

_This is insane._ Alex thought.

She shouldn't be feeling this way. She IS Alexandra Kelly. She always knew what to do.

_But what do I want to do?_

Finding her resolve, Alex carefully searched for a parking spot on the side of the road and then drove to it.

"Alex…" Marissa began but noticed the blonde was putting the jeep to a stop.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to Alex with a questioning look. She waited and as she did, the blonde just let out another deep breath before speaking.

**8:05PM**

Kaitlin, however, found herself sitting in silence, by her lonesome, waiting for her best friend and her sister to arrive.

"Soda?" Ryan offered and she accepted with a nod.

She took a few sips by she knew this wasn't by chance. She knew he had a motivation for handing her the drink. Ryan always had motivations with every conversation he has ever been in. But, right now Kaitlin was in too much emotional disarray to actually care.

"Where's Marissa?"

"Oh, she's with Alex. They'll be here. I think they're on their way."

"Alex? Alex Kelly?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yep the one and only."

"If I had known, I should have picked her up…"

Tired of his I'm-good-for-her-let-me attitude, Kaitlin just snapped.

"She's on a DATE, Ryan."

"What?" The smug look on his face completely erased.

"You heard me. She's on a DATE."

"Your sister's not a… Not a…" He rambled but Kaitlin had enough.

"Did you even hear her say otherwise?" With that she left him with his jaw threatening to reach the floor.

**8:20PM**

"How about we take walk?" Alex offered as she ran her hands through her hair.

Before replying, Marissa surveyed their surroundings. They were near the beach.

She could hear the waves crashing but not the angry kind. There were lights, and there were still people taking their stroll along the shore.

They would be safe.

It was something that ran through Marissa's mind. Not to mention, Alex Kelly seemed to be a natural romantic because wasn't even trying too hard to impress.

_Was it to impress me? Or just a good friend trying to make me feel better?_

With a Marissa's nod, the two girls got out of the jeep in silence.

Alex watched as daintily Marissa took off her shoes. A smile crept out of her lips. She found it endearing for most parts, but the thing that caught her eye was when Marissa smiled.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Marissa looking at her watch.

**8:30PM**

"Don't worry Marissa. Aside from Ryan, I don't think no one's going to notice we're late."

Marissa turned to her, making her quirk her lips.

The other girl replied with an unsure smile.

"Well, I just thought we could get to know each other more," Alex trailed off catching up to Marissa.

Marissa was so surprised with the declaration she stopped to turn bumping into the blonde in the process.

Alex found herself out of balance falling on to the sand.

She watched as the blonde turned from embarrassed to utterly laughing her heart out.

Marissa found it, cute.

"I'm sorry," Trying to help the blonde up.

"No…, No… It's ok," Alex waved her hands not wanting to take Marissa's.

"We've both been edgy tonight. Nothing to apologize for."

Marissa watched her. Alex wasn't even trying to stand up. The blonde actually made herself comfortable sitting on the sand.

"Mind if I join you?" Marissa asked with a smile.

"Not at all Ms. Cooper. Not at all."

**8:35PM**

Seth took note of the time for the nth time. The lovebirds were still out and Ryan is already making a fool of himself searching of Anna within the premises. For what it's worth, the boy thought he could still salvage Marissa from an impending fling with the famous Alex Kelly. Seth shook his head.

"Like those movies said… You can't stop an unstoppable force…"

"Ditto…" Kaitlin chimed obviously drunk.

Who knew sodas could be spiked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Kaitlin… What… Hey… Where's Johnny?" Seth rambled, his eyes quickly searching for Summer Roberts.

This isn't going to turn out good.

**8:45PM**

Marissa looked at her watch again, earning a sad smile from her companion.

It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with Alex Kelly. It's just, she did have a sister to look out for too.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" The blonde asked making her shake her head furiously.

"No… No… It's just… Kaitlin… We've been out a while… I didn't get a text from her so…"

"You're worried…"

A nod was all there was to it.

"Ok…" Alex smiled now.

The blonde was first to stand up. She offered her hand.

Marissa took it with a smile.

They were standing close to each other. Eyes slowly meeting.

"Thank you…" Marissa whispered, her not leaving Alex's.

"For what?"

"For the wonderful date…"

"Oh… This is a date?" Alex asked with a grin.

Marissa felt blood rising through her cheeks as she kept smiling back.

"Oh… Um.. Yeah…" Marissa shrugged her shoulders nervously.

"It's a date. Well if it's ok. I'm mean if it's not… It's ok, too… I mean…" Marissa didn't really know what to say.

It was like she had just dug her own grave not knowing if Alex Kelly was coming in to rescue her.

Alex took a step closer.

They both heard waves crashing again. They turned.

"The tide just turned…" The blonde whispered barely audible.

They both found themselves locking eyes again. Leaning carefully, tentatively for their first kiss.

After a few precious moments with seemed like hour, their lips met.

_Finally…_

Apparently for Marissa, Alex Kelly was going to be there to save the day.

**9:00PM**

"You knowzzz Summerzzz…" Kaitlin slurred her arms flailing around.

Seth tried to hold her up but was powerless. It was a good thing Jodie and Summer were done hiding from the crowd or else.

Who knows what Kaitlin would have done? More booze?

"Kaitlin… We need to take you home. Taylor, try calling Marissa again."

With a nod their friend dialled the number.

"Marissa? Sheesh… Can you please just let them be? I mean… Look at me… I'm letting them be… Just please… Please… Let's go back to hitting on those sodas and just have fun!" Kaitlin was reaching for another glass when Seth stopped her.

"Ok. Here now mini-cooper. You can't drink this much and live to tell about it. Stop it. Johnny is standing behind you all worried."

"Worried? Humhhhp!"

"Kaitlin…" Summer begged.

But apparently the younger Cooper wasn't in the right mind anymore.

"I'll tell you what I'm worried about. I'm worried about being lonely. Being in pain for the rest of my life. Because you know what? I found out the one I'm in love with is in love with someone else. Well at least she doesn't realize that yet."

Seth knew where the conversation was going but he was to helpless to stop her. He was trying to cover her mouth but Summer motioned him not to.

"Just let it all out Kaitlin… Johnny loves you sweetie. He's not going anymore. I'll kill him if he does," Summer tried to soothe her, but not before glaring at Johnny.

The boy merely shrugged clueless to the events transpiring.

"Marissa and Alex will be here any moment…"

"See that's what I'm afraid of," Kaitlin stood up pushing Seth away.

"You see… I love Alex. I've been in love with her for a very long time. I tried to make her notice me, to make her like me. But she doesn't see me."

Seth put a hand on his face, Taylor on her mouth. Summer slacked jawed. Jodie just stared at the girl in her arms.

The rest of the room fell silent.

"I try SO HARD but she doesn't see me. But look at my big sister… One day with her and she's all goofy in love. And she doesn't even know it… They're happy together! They're perfect for each other!" Kaitlin was shouting now.

"Do you even know what the feels Roberts? It feels like dying! Every fucking day!"

Tears streamed to the young Cooper's eyes as she fell on her knees, Jodie unable to catch her.

By the doorway, another blonde had tears in her eyes too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

**9:03PM**

She leaned on the doorframe for support. Her knees seemed to have lost their strength because she could barely stand up. Her lips would not move, unable to utter anything.

She wasn't really the type to cry publicly.

But Alex Kelly felt her tears falling.

Her eyes kept staring on her drunken best friend.

She felt her heart constrict. Alex didn't know Kaitlin was in constant pain. She didn't know she was the reason for such pain. High school was about to end in a few days, but Alex Kelly found herself wanting to turn back time.

A hand was placed on her shoulder making her turn.

"Sorry Alex, Anna wanted to…" Marissa's voice died when she noticed tears on the blonde's cheeks.

Looking over Alex's shoulder, her green eyes darted towards her little sister. She saw her fragile little sister sitting on the floor, crying. The younger Cooper was also drunk. Her cheeks were so red Marissa could not be convinced otherwise.

"What happened here? Where's Atwood?" She walked over to her little sister bending to cup the crying girl's cheek.

She let out a small smile before glaring at her sister's boyfriend.

"You! What did you do to her?" She shouted with obvious fury.

Most of the people who were an earshot were so scared of this type of Marissa Cooper. They gradually dispersed out of the room.

Johnny remained mute.

He heard everything. And apparently Marissa was a little late to hear Kaitlin's confession. He watched as Marissa Cooper stood up. He felt her strength as she pushed him against the wall.

Johnny didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Seth, Summer and Jodie didn't speak out either. It was too complicated.

Unsatisfied, Marissa walked out of the house in search for answers. She looked for the blonde boy who threw the party. The blonde boy named Ryan who allowed her little sister to get seriously drunk.

As she left, Alex finally found her strength. She walked over to her crying best friend, took her hand and forced her to stand up. Alex led Kaitlin to the kitchen. Everyone else in the room just watched them go in silence.

Though still in tears, Kaitlin allowed herself to be lifted by Alex onto the counter. The other blonde took a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped her tears. Kaitlin watched, feeling ashamed. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

The silence was unbearable.

Alex's attention was making her uneasy. Kaitlin began to cry once more.

"Hey… Hey…" Alex placed a kiss on Kaitlin's forehead.

The younger blonde whimpered and then settled her head on Alex's shoulder as she was pulled into a hug.

"You didn't have to be brave Kaitlin. You're too young for this kind of pain… You don't have to do this alone…"

Facing the love of her life, Kaitlin just let out a small smile.

"You sent me the letter…"

A small nod was all it took.

"Then we have a lot to talk about…" Alex smiled back.

"How was your date?" Kaitlin asked out of the blue.

"I'll answer your question when we sort things out. Not now. You already have enough in your plate." Alex kissed her forehead again.

They both just smiled in silence.

**10:00PM**

Summer checked her watch then let out a heavy sigh. Though she felt a little relieved, she knew there were still things to discuss, especially with her best friend.

"Cohen, get Marissa. We're all going home."

Jodie, Taylor, and Seth understood. This was going to be a long day.

**10:05PM**

"Atwood! You ass! Why did you let my sister get drunk? This was supposed to be a house party not a frat party!" Marissa was no pinning the boy against the tree.

Onlookers just gave her space. No one wants to be in the path of hurricane Marissa.

"Look, I just wanted to ask her a few questions. That's all. I Gave her a can and the rest I don't know. You can't blame me for that. She drank all by herself."

"She's a minor you good for nothing… Ugh!" She pushed him one last time then turned around.

"I just wanted to get you back Marissa. I didn't want to believe that you were out on a date with Kelly. I mean you're not a…"

That was all it took. Marissa Cooper came charging slapping him across his face.

"Know what? You don't have to put labels Atwood. I was on a date with Alex Kelly. Yes Ryan, a date. It was a date that I actually enjoyed. Now, the people here can hear me. And whatever they seem to say about it, I don't really care. They're not the ones doing the relationship, Ryan. I am. You don't see me butting in with their love life have you? So why don't you grow up Ryan. It's just people have stared so much into blacks and whites they forgot the world is in full color. People love who they want to love, so deal with it Atwood! Deal with it…!"

She turned looking at the rest of the students who were with their heads hanging down.

"Anyone who has their say on my taste of dates or my sister being abused by this tool can say 'aye' so I can just throw you down the ground."

**10:15PM**

"Where's Marissa, Cohen?" Summer asked as she helped Alex carry Kaitlin to the blonde's jeep.

"Jodie went out to get her. I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

"Alex…" Kaitlin asked as the older blonde fixed her seatbelt.

"Kaitlin, rest for now. We have a lot to talk about, you, me and your sister. But for now, let us take you home. We'll talk when you're sober. I'm not going anywhere. Understand?"

Kaitlin nodded and rested back on the jeep.

Marissa was now walking towards her friends leaving a breathless Jodie behind her.

"I'm killing him tomorrow!" Marissa exclaimed as she got up the back of Alex's jeep.

"That's not going to do you any good, Coop" Summer shrugged her shoulders taking a seat beside her.

"Try not to dwell on them Marissa. Your sister is safe. Everyone is safe. For now, it's all that matters." Alex let out as she started the jeep.

It was true. They were all safe. But they are not fine. Marissa wasn't aware of the repercussions of Kaitlin's drunken confession. But for now, Alex knew everyone was safe. For now, it's all that matters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part X**

**11:15 PM**

Alex Kelly had been sitting on the sofa for almost an hour now. She found herself wondering what to do next.

What to say next.

Knowing that something is between her and Marissa didn't help.

It was supposed to help. But then, Kaitlin was in the picture.

She sighs.

How could she choose? Or should she choose?

She hasn't told Marissa about their latest predicament since the latter had to check if her sister was fine and in bed. She was told to wait on the Cooper living room, by herself. Given enough time to ponder about the situation, she decided she had to talk to the older Cooper first hand.

She didn't want to end something in case there was something. She didn't want to let Marissa go. Alex didn't want to hurt Kaitlin either.

So what now?

"She's asleep… Damn I hate Ryan…" Marissa came down the stairs and went straight to sitting beside the blonde.

She was still oblivious. But then, worrying about her sister kept her preoccupied.

"We need to talk…" Alex began, turning to the girl sitting next to her.

"About?"

"Your sister…"

"And here I was hoping we were going to talk about us…" Marissa replied with a sad smile but listened regardless.

"I'm not going to back away from us. I want us. So that it clears that idea. But we have something to think about first. But that doesn't mean we should forget about us. I don't want to just let go of us…" The blonde smiled feeling Marissa leaning towards her.

There was silence. Good silence. For her part Marissa was waiting for what was next. But she knew as calculating as the class president is, Alex was formulating the words to say something really important.

Alex sighed.

"Kaitlin sent the letter."

"What? Why? How? Wha…" Marissa in shock looked at her incredulously.

"I guess she was harboring the feelings in secret…"

"Maybe she was just joking?"

It was a question full of hope. Alex knew Marissa was going to be torn. But she had to reiterate once more.

"She's not. And for the record I like you, Marissa. Stop whatever it is you're thinking."

"But…"

"She told me because she wanted to tell me. Not because she wanted to be with me… I think she knew I kind of had a thing for you. Maybe even before I knew it…"

A sad smile crept into Marissa's face. Alex made her turn to her. The blonde's eyes were equally sad.

"What's wrong?"

"She knew I liked you, you know. She was always trying to push me to at least let you know. Or show you I was interested. She never said anything. I…" A tear made its way, by then, Marissa couldn't hold back anymore.

Her chest was burning. How could she not know?

"You and me both…" Alex replied then kissed Marissa's forehead.

"I don't want to hurt her Marissa, but I don't want to hurt us as well… I spoke to you first because we're older, because we're the ones who mutually like each other. I like Kaitlin, yes but not as much as you. Not this way anyway."

A smile formed in Marissa lips as she placed a gentle kissed to the blonde's lips.

"I want you… But how do we do this Alex?"

"Kaitlin knows what we feel. I'm sure she already regrets drinking all that alcohol that led to her outburst..."

"Outburst?"

"You were talking to someone when we got to Ryan's. I got inside just in time to hear her scream her feelings. What she really thought… It's ok… It won't change the way I feel about you… It's just. Well… Things have gone complicated before we could even establish that we're together. Not to mention it's our first and only date ever recorded so far…"

Marissa blushed but listened nonetheless.

"I want to try this with you… But I hate starting it with people sulking secretly in the corner. I mean if it's another person, Marissa believe me, I'd say go to hell. But it's Kaitlin. Our Kaitlin…"

"I know…"

Silence fell upon them once more. And by the time the clock read 12:00, Marissa was lying on Alex's lap, while the blonde stared at the small glint of light from the Cooper fireplace.

"Marissa…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if we wait till we get to Yale?"

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"I mean wait till we get to college and have the formal dates and stuff…"

"And stuff?" Marissa made a smug smile that made Alex Kelly pout.

"I mean, we could go out now, keeping things in the minimum that is till Kaitlin somehow gets used to the fact and let it go."

"Do you think she can, Alex? I mean don't get to cocky when I say this, but now that I have your interest, well, I'm not really into letting you lose it."

"Marissa, she's what 15? 17? She just thinks she likes me or loves me as she wrote. She would have told me herself if she wanted me."

"But she did that because she knew I liked you too."

"But then, that only meant I wasn't important enough to be in between you both. But she loves us though."

"I know…"

"Because she wanted us to find each other… In that sense anyway…"

"Alex…"

"Hmmm….?"

Marissa's hand rested on Alex's cheek. The blonde looked down at her questioningly. Alex's fingers were gently running through her hair.

"Do you love me?"

"Is that a trick question Cooper?"

"No, Kelly."

Marissa saw Alex looking away perhaps pondering the right words to say. Typical Alex Kelly, always the perfectionist.

"I think I do… But don't get me wrong… I'm utterly excited to find out…" Alex replied giving Marissa another kiss.

"So what's next for us then?"

"Well, we have to talk to Kaitlin first. Ask her if she's ok about the reality that we are going to go out with each other. We have to let her know we'll still be there for her. Knowing your sister, she would say its fine. But you and I both know…"

"She's just keeping things bottled up inside…" Marissa finished the sentence which earned a smirk for the blonde.

"So we both need to assure her we'll still be there to listen. I think if we take things slow she'll make it till we get to Yale. At least she'll be looking for things to do to make her busy. You know how she is…"

"I know…" Marissa smiled knowingly how her sister handled stress.

**1:00AM**

She was sitting at the top of the stairs hugging that lone teddy bear her older sister gave her. She heard everything. And somehow, through her tears she felt relief. It was the reason they were meant to be together. It was real reason why she tried to make them reveal their feelings for one another. It was simply because she loved them both, equally. Kaitlin didn't know how else to describe her feelings now. She was heartbroken, and yet, she knew, she was going to be alright.

**6:00AM**

The aroma of brewed coffee filled the room making them both stir.

"Agh! I forgot to call! My mom's going to freak!" Alex stood up so abruptly it made Marissa fall off the couch.

"Alex!"

The blonde mouthed sorry then went on to her phone call.

Proceeding to the kitchen, Marissa Cooper found her little sister making breakfast.

"Smells good sis," getting a bite off the pancake,

"Tastes good as well..."

"Thanks…"

Kaitlin watched as her older sister took bite after bite with a smile. The youngest Cooper cleared her throat then she began.

"I'm going to be alright sis…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm going to be alright, with the notion that you're going out with Alex…"

"Kaitlin…"

"Really… Honest…"

Marissa looked at her little sister with a sad smile.

"I'm going to be fine because you both love me. That's more than I'll ever want."

Marissa stood up and gave her sister a loving hug. She kissed her temple twice then said.

"Well, we're going to love you no matter what…"

A smile was all there is to it.

Kaitlin knew she made the right decision too.

-Fin-


End file.
